


Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

by bonesandstardust



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm sorry this is so bad, M/M, and he's so nervous, but i needed to write something so here you go, i almost deleted it, minor cussing, sander finally meets mama ijzermans, set this weekend, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesandstardust/pseuds/bonesandstardust
Summary: Robbe finally takes Sander to meet his mom.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 169





	Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this piece was written in about forty minutes and it's heavily unedited but I had to write something for these two before the season's over on Friday and...walla! I'm really going to miss Sander and Robbe, my heart's aching thinking about it. I haven't written anything creatively in nine months (thanks college for burning me out) so I'm so sorry if this sounds clunky or weird in places. Unedited for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure this is alright? I don't want to intrude. You should spend time with your mama without me in the way." Sander whispered, his hand clutched onto Robbe's like a lifeline like he was afraid of Robbe letting go of him, like if he did he would drift away, like a boat out to sea.

They were standing in front of the place they were meeting her at, a quaint brick bookshop cafe that made the best pastries in Antwerp, a place he and mama had gone to many times in the past. Robbe remembers doing so much math homework here, settling down in one of the cozy nooks with a plate of croissants while she browsed the stacks for her next read. His mama had more of a creative mind than Robbe did, always looking for new stories to tell and be told. It was her solace, her safe haven, just like art was for Sander. That’s how Robbe knew she was going to love him. They both put their heart and soul into their creative outlets, lived and breathed the words and the colors that made up their worlds. There was absolutely no doubt that they would love each other. 

When Robbe told her about Sander earlier that day over the phone, she had been ecstatic, squealing like a child on Christmas Day, practically begging him for information about the “boy who stole my baby’s heart.” Robbe had blushed so hard when she said that.

"What's his name?" She asked, her voice tinny over the speaker. Robbe had practically worn a hole in his shoes from pacing the floor He had gotten through telling her that he was gay

"Sander. And mama, he's so beautiful. He has hair like Jack Frost, and he studies at this art college and he's so talented-" 

Robbe pulled Sander in so they were chest to chest, the little bouquet of flowers Sander insisted on getting between them, the snow-white petals of the lilies swaying slightly in the winter breeze. Robbe smiled. When he’d told Sander about where she’d been the past ten weeks, about her getting diagnosed with schizophrenia when he was 14, Sander had been nothing but supportive, holding his hand while Robbe talked about the ups and downs she experienced before his father sent her to the institution. It was like a dam had broken, everything he’d kept bottled up, all the times he wished he could talk about her but didn’t know how to, all the words he held on his tongue, came spewing out like a waterfall. Sander made him feel so safe and comfortable and loved that not telling him was never an option.

Robbe closed the gap between them and kissed him, cupping his face with the hand that wasn't holding onto Sander’s. Sander responded back eagerly, pressing impossibly closer until every part of them touched, wisps of white-blonde hair covering his eyes, their noses sliding together as they got carried away in each other. The sounds of traffic passing them by just feet from them felt further away then it was, like everything that wasn’t in their own little bubble didn’t matter at that moment. 

It felt like seconds but might’ve been closer to a minute before Sander pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his green eyes bright. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, you can continue if you want to.”

Robbe laughed. “I love you, you know that? I love you. And she’s going to love you, too. Believe me, I have a sixth sense about it.” He winked.

Sander chuckled a little wetly, a tear falling down his cheek. Robbe brushed it away with his thumb. 

“Parallel universes?” Sander asked.

“Yeah, the parallel universes, and guess what?”

“What?” he said, playing along with whatever Robbe was doing, his trademark “cat that ate the canary” look slowly breaking through the fear on his face. 

Robbe brought his lips to Sander’s ear. “She absolutely adores you in  _ every single one _ .” 

Sander groaned. Leaning back so he could see him, he pressed his lips hungrily to Robbe’s relishing in the way Robbe moaned against his lips, digging his fingers into Sander’s hips hard enough to bruise, pushing against him until it felt like they could never part again. 

Before they could get too carried away and possibly getting themselves arrested for public indecency, Sander placed one last kiss on his lips before pulling back and guiding a dazed Robbe to the front of the store. “Come. I don’t want to make her wait.”

********************************

"Oh, honey!" His mama squealed when she finally caught sight of Robbe and Sander, promptly jumping out of her seat and running up to them with one of the biggest smiles Robbe had ever seen on her, so wide that the crooked teeth she despised showed in full display and her eyes crinkled into half-moons. She was wearing an ugly red and white reindeer sweater with little bells sewn into the cuffs so with every step she took towards them, she jingled and jangled like a happy little elf in one of those old Christmas movies Robbe used to watch. 

He felt the grip on his hand loosen as Sander stepped forward to greet her, his shoulders hunched down under his leather jacket, a hesitant smile on his lips. Robbe knew he was scared, not of his mom, but of not making a good enough impression on her. He thought lowly of himself, a habit he formed as a child after one too many times disappointing his parents and his teachers with his loud and brash behavior, and even all these years later, he couldn’t help but fall back into those thoughts. He knew he wasn’t a burden, that he was enough as he was. He had Robbe reminding him of that every day. Sander knew he wouldn’t always think this way. One day, he’d be at peace with himself, It would just take a little time. 

Robbe gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand, hoping that doing so could help ease his boyfriend's doubts.

_ You are more beautiful than you know.  _

Once she was within reach, mama scooped Sander up into her arms and laid a big smacking kiss onto his cheek, her cherry red lipstick leaving a smudge behind. She cupped his face into her hands whispering, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sander. I’ve heard so much about you from my baby and  _ my God _ , he is absolutely whipped for you.” 

Sander smiled, quirking his eyebrow at Robbe. “Has he now?” 

“Mama-”

“Are these for me?” she gasped at the flowers Sander held, throwing her hands on her mouth in surprise.

Sander held them out to her. “Pretty flowers for a pretty lady,” he said with a heavy Southern American accent, like he was a charming old hero from an old western movie, making girls swoon left and right. 

W _ hat a smooth fucker.  _

“Oh, these are lovely! Thank you, dear. I’ve always thought lilies were the best. Robbe’s grandmother used to have a garden full of them when I was little.” She brought them to her nose to sniff, the little petals tickling her nose as she did. What little sunshine there was shone through the window onto her hair, illuminating the silver strands amongst the brown. 

“Come on, let’s sit down. I ordered for us already. Sander honey, you are going to thank me when you try out their triple chocolate chip cookies. They’re so gooey that they melt in your mouth! Don't get me started on their mints either!” She continued on as they followed her to her spot at one of the emerald green booths by the window, Sander and Robbe right behind her, still holding onto each other like there wasn’t a way in any universe they would let go.

_ They were happy now, and together. That's all that matters.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have a couple AUs in the works for these two so keep an eye out for those! I promise they're so much better than this one. One of them was partially inspired by my rewatch of high school musical (hint hint) so get ready!


End file.
